


Фики по Знаку Зорро (1940)

by ilera



Category: The Mark of Zorro (1940)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, Эстебан уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Diego Vega & Esteban Pasquale, Diego Vega/Esteban Pasquale, Esteban Pasquale/Inez Quintero
Kudos: 2





	1. Последствия одной дуэли

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что произошло после того, как Диего проткнул шпагой капитана Паскуаля?  
> Действие происходит после окончания фильма. АУ - Эстебан уполз.

— Он мертв, — алькальде Луис Кинтеро выпрямился и взглянул на еще не отдышавшегося дуэлянта. — Честно говоря, в последнее время от него были одни неприятности. И ты убил его, Диего.

Диего вытер лицо платком и с облегчением вздохнул: Луис Кинтеро быстро осознал выгоду, которую принесла смерть Эстебана. Видимо, зависимость от последнего стала сильно тяготить алькальде. Однако еще несколько минут назад ничто не предвещало, что в этой комнате прольется кровь.

Алькальде уже собирался подписать заявление об отказе от должности, когда в кабинет ворвался Эстебан и порвал бумагу на мелкие кусочки. Он был в таком бешенстве из-за предательства своего ставленника, что поводом для дуэли послужила самая невинная фраза, брошенная Диего. А Диего понял, что Эстебан никогда не позволит алькальде добровольно покинуть Калифорнию, и что его нужно обезвредить. 

Принимая вызов на дуэль, молодой кабальеро не планировал доводить ее до смертельного исхода, однако его противник явно думал иначе. Конечно, он не знал, что Вега и есть тот самый неуловимый Зорро, лучший фехтовальщик Лос-Анжелеса, и рассчитывал быстро с ним покончить. За что в итоге и поплатился. Что ж, по крайней мере, Луис Кинтеро сможет беспрепятственно покинуть континент и в благодарность назначит своим преемником того, кого посоветует Диего. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Только он пришел к такому выводу, как дверь в стене открылась и в комнате появились солдаты алькальде. Диего похолодел: об этом ходе никто не должен был знать!

— Ваша светлость, это тайная лестница в подвал! Мы только что ее обнаружили.

— Тайная лестница? — испугался алкальде. — Ведущая сюда?

— Да, ваша светлость.

Алькальде обернулся и посмотрел на Диего, и молодой человек прочел в его глазах подозрение. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, иначе, чего доброго, Луис сообразит, кто прячется под маской Зорро.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — пробормотал алькальде.

— Дядя Луис, — произнес Диего, намеренно обратившись к отцу своей невесты — их свадьба была лишь вопросом времени, — с такой фамильярностью: — дядя Луис, неужели среди ваших слуг затесался шпион? Подумать только, я так часто дожидался вас здесь в полном одиночестве, и Зорро в любой момент мог пробраться сюда незамеченным.

— Шпион? О чем вы говорите, Диего?

— Но разве это не очевидно, ваша светлость? Кто может рассказать Зорро о тайном ходе, если не слуга, обнаруживший его? Я слышал, слуги редко проявляют благодарность к хозяевам, которые обеспечивают их кровом и пищей, Зорро же обещает им освобождение от тирании. Обещание, данное ради красивого словца, если вы меня спросите. Вряд ли этот маньяк отдает отчет в своих действиях, но все они, как я слышал, любят внимание.

— Предатель? В моем собственном доме? Невозможно! — алькальде понизил голос и задумчиво произнес: — Все слуги прибыли с нами из Мадрида и не могли знать о подземном ходе, существовавшем задолго до моего назначения. Однако вы, Диего, выросли в этом доме и…

— Ах, вы напоминаете мне о моих счастливых детских годах, не омраченных убийцами, отделяющими головы таким варварским способом. Целыми днями я мог слушать истории няни о прекрасном Мадриде и мечтал попасть ко двору. Няня всегда хвалила произрастающие там виноградники, сравнивая их с калифорнийскими. Захваченный этими историями, я хотел проверить, действительно ли испанская почва так благодатна. Как-то я спустился в подвал, желая попробовать привезенное из Испании вино, которое отец собирался выставить только через несколько дней, и случайно захлопнул за собой дверь. Ключ, по моей невнимательности, остался снаружи. Не буду рассказывать, как на меня повлияло это временное заключение в темном сыром помещении, — Диего прижал к носу благоухающий платок, — но нога моя никогда больше не ступала в тот погреб. Боюсь, этот детский страх и поныне со мной.

— Все это очень занимательно, Диего, однако мне нужно идти.

— Ловить Зорро, несомненно, — кивнул Диего. — Он наверняка спрятался поблизости.

— Да-да, этот Зорро, — алькальде махнул солдатам рукой. — Эй, вы, осмотрите всё вокруг!

Солдаты вышли из комнаты, следуя приказу.

— Вы простите меня, если я не буду сопровождать вас? Мне необходимо перевязать рану.

— Ах да, ваше плечо. Вы отличный фехтовальщик, Диего.

— Ну, что вы, мне просто повезло. Если бы капитан Паскуаль был более хладнокровен, он бы, конечно, убил меня!

— Конечно. Что ж, — и алькальде ушел, оставив Диего одного.

Диего облокотился о стол и вознес молитву Всевышнему, благодаря за помощь. Перекрестившись, он опустил взгляд и заметил на своих сапогах грязь из погреба. Если бы алькальде обратил на это внимание, он сложил бы два и два и понял бы, что это Диего разлил вино, начертав на бочке знак «Z», а потом пробрался по тайному ходу в его кабинет; а значит, он и есть Зорро.

Тело капитана Паскуаля все так же лежало у стены. Скорее всего, алькальде забыл о нем, поглощенный мыслями о поимке Зорро. Диего показалось, что Эстебан лежит не так, как раньше, а на память он не жаловался. Подойдя ближе, он убедился в верности своих наблюдений и присел перед капитаном на корточки. Какой-нибудь солдат мог повернуть его на спину, но Диего не видел, чтобы к Эстебану подходил кто-то, кроме Луиса. Расстегнув на теле рубашку, Диего убедился, что кровотечение остановилось, затем приложил два пальца к шее мертвеца и обнаружил слабое биение пульса. Эстебану невероятно повезло: несмотря на колотую рану в груди, он остался жив. Но надолго ли?

И что ему теперь делать? Добить раненого? Нет, он не может поступить так с неспособным защититься человеком. Оставить его здесь умирать? Но чем это будет отличаться от хладнокровного убийства? Позвать людей алькальде и передать капитана в больницу? Но где уверенность, что алькальде не захочет довершить начатое? Вытащить тело тайно и самому привезти его в больницу? Велика вероятность, что его кто-нибудь узнает. Скрыть его в церкви под божьей защитой? Однако падре Фелипе арестован, а другой священник вряд ли примет отдавшего тот приказ Эстебана. Остается единственный путь — привезти раненого к себе, вылечить, а потом… потом он решит, что делать. Главное, что капитан ему больше не помеха: алькальде подпишет заявление об отставке, и Эстебан ничего с этим не поделает.

Но тащить капитана на себе значило сильно замедлить скорость передвижения, и Диего стал оглядывать комнату в поисках нюхательной соли. Алькальде и его жена равняли себя на благородных донов и наверняка следовали моде, по которой хозяин часто хранил поблизости ящичек для разных нужных вещей, в том числе лекарств. Спустя минуту Диего нашел требуемое.

***

Эстебан никогда не думал, что умрет так банально. Его мог убить муж женщины, которую он когда-то любил, он мог умереть от руки Зорро, защищая Лос-Анжелес, он мог поскользнуться и свернуть себе шею, в конце концов; но никогда капитан не ждал опасности со стороны надушенного юноши, все интересы которого сводились к скачкам с Инес по утрам и выбору лучших тканей для костюмов. Однако, несмотря на манеры бездельника, дон Диего Вега оказался отличным фехтовальщиком. Эстебан, не ожидая такого напора, растерялся и совершил несколько ошибок, последняя из которых стоила ему жизни. Но если он мертв, почему так болит в груди?..

— Капитан? Вы меня слышите? Вы меня понимаете?

Эстебан с трудом узнал голос молодого Веги: из него исчезли привычные нотки изнеженности, зато прибавилось энергии.

— Капитан?..

Если он мертв и слышит голос Веги, значит, Вега также отправился на небеса. Но с чего вдруг дону Диего умирать, если в дуэли он получил лишь царапину?

— Капитан Эстебан Паскуаль! — тон не допускал ослушания.

У Эстебана начала болеть голова, и он почувствовал себя обманутым. Почему он должен страдать из-за Веги даже после того, как Вега же его и убил?

— Замолчите, сеньор! — хотел ответить Эстебан, но изо рта у него вырвался лишь хрип, и он закашлялся.

— Кивните, если слышите и понимаете меня.

Эстебан чуть двинул головой.

— Вы можете открыть глаза?

Он сам этого не знал, но, сделав над собой усилие, разомкнул веки. Перед его взором появились колени, обтянутые малиновыми брюками, затем желтый пояс, рубашка и, наконец, лицо Веги с влажными после боя, кудрявыми волосами. Прямо над ним раскинулся потолок, грозясь раздавить его своей мощью. Раньше Эстебан не замечал за этим потолком таких порывов. Резкий неприятный запах нарушил ход его мыслей.

— Держитесь, капитан, я не смогу тащить вас на себе, поэтому вы должны мне помочь. Попробуйте встать. Вот вам моя рука.

Эстебан ухватился за предложенную руку и резко сел. Комната завертелась, и потолок накрыл его с головой. Он не помнил, как оказался на ногах, но в следующую секунду уже стоял, опираясь на плечо Веги. Одна рука молодого дона крепко обнимала его за талию, не давая упасть. Луиса нигде не было видно, как и его солдат; в кабинете они были одни.

— …И помните, что вас нет в живых, — Эстебан понял, что все это время дон Диего что-то говорил, — как только рана заживет, можете делать, что хотите, но до этого момента не пытайтесь совершать необдуманные поступки.

— А вам бы хотелось, чтобы алькальде уехал, не правда ли? — Эстебан порадовался, что вместе с вертикальным положением к нему вернулся дар речи. — Я видел, как вы уговаривали его подписать ту бумагу.

— Это уже не важно, капитан. Теперь, когда вы не стоите у него на пути, алькальде подпишет нужный документ.

— Вы! Это все вы подстроили! — гнев придал Эстебану сил.

— Не надо так нервничать, капитан, нам еще предстоит долгий путь.

Диего и Эстебан незамеченными пробрались к коню Веги. Диего усадил сначала капитана, а сам сел позади, чтобы иметь возможность удерживать Эстебана от падения, и схватил поводья.

— Куда вы меня похищаете? — спросил Эстебан, когда Диего пришпорил коня.

— На свою асьенду.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Сменю одежду и, возможно, приму ванну.

— Я имею в виду, со мной, — раздраженно уточнил Эстебан, гадая, издевается ли над ним Вега или действительно не понимает — слишком привык он к жеманному моднику с ветром в голове.

— А что вы предлагаете, капитан?

Эстебан замолчал, усиленно ища подоплеку в вопросах Веги. Он любил простую и понятную речь, Вега же всегда умудрялся загонять его в тупик изысканными фразами и тонкими намеками. Капитан не знал, что произошло, пока он был без сознания, но чувствовал, что зависит от доброй воли Веги. Если он оставит его на дороге, у Эстебана не будет сил, чтобы самому добраться до помощи, а шанс встретить всадника в этот час практически равен нулю.

— Капитан, вы не заснули?

Эстебан удержался от колкости и сосредоточился на своем ровном дыхании. Молчание нарушил Вега:

— Я везу вас к себе домой, как уже сказал. Там вы будете предоставлены самому себе, но прошу ради вашего же блага: не покидайте асьенду.

— Я ваш пленник, сеньор?

— Я должен вернуться в город, у меня там остались дела. После того, как довезу вас до асьенды, разумеется.

— Но ваш отец…

— Он со всеми донами в городе, и я планирую все ему объяснить. Мой отец благородный человек, он не будет желать вашей смерти лишь из чувства мести.

Остаток пути всадники проделали в молчании. У ворот асьенды их встретили слуги, и Диего велел им внести Эстебана в одну из гостевых спален. Там его перевязали и переодели в чистую рубашку. Диего дал четкие указания, чтобы до его возвращения в комнату никого не пускали. Повернувшись к Эстебану, чтобы сообщить ему о своем отъезде, он увидел, что тот уже спит.

Диего почувствовал облегчение, будто самое сложное уже позади. Осталось подписать у Луиса несколько документов, по которым он уйдет с поста и назовет отца Диего новым алькальде, а после этого все разрешится само собой.


	2. Шелком по коже

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эстебан встретил на рынке выбирающего ткани Диего.

Капитан Эстебан Паскуаль шел вдоль прилавков, не реагируя на зазывания торговцев и не замедляя шаг, когда некоторые осмеливались схватить его за рукав. Его не интересовали товары, прибывшие вчера на корабле из Мадрида, он только хотел скорее оказаться в резиденции алькальде, подальше от жары и рыночного гвалта. Неожиданно его внимание привлек ярко-голубой костюм. Он еще не разглядел лица модника, а в нос уже шибануло запахом духов. Эстебан испытал острое желание высморкаться, но платок находился под кителем, а любое движение на этом солнцепеке причиняло почти физическую боль. Он уже готов был возобновить свой путь, когда его окликнули:  
— Капитан, не ожидал вас здесь встретить. Дышите воздухом или решили приобрести экзотические ткани?  
Конечно же, только от Диего Вега могло нести, как от целой цветочной оранжереи.  
— Не представляю, чем здесь можно дышать, сеньор, — ответил он, поморщившись. Смесь пыли и духов его убивала.  
— Значит, что-то присматриваете? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Вега, обмахиваясь платком.  
Эстебан оглядел прилавок, заваленный шелками и прочими тканями, в которых он не разбирался. Судя по радостной физиономии торговца, Вега планировал оставить здесь большую сумму денег.  
— Нет, я...  
— Только посмотрите на эти прекрасные кружева! — вскрикнул вдруг Вега и начал их ощупывать, затем схватился за другое. — Ах, как жаль, что сеньора Кинтеро не может насладиться мягкими переходами цветов и нежной, еле заметной, текстурой ткани. Мне бы пошел этот цвет, капитан? — и Вега приложил кусок шелка к своему лицу, закрывая подбородок и губы.  
Эстебан понадеялся, что не слишком заметно вытаращил глаза — настолько его поразил вопрос Веги. Он вспомнил, как точно так же перед ним стояла Инес, ожидая вердикт, а он только и мог невразумительно мычать, растеряв привычную уверенность. Вот и сейчас он не нашелся с ответом, но Вегу это не смутило. Он продолжал что-то говорить, поворачиваясь то к нему, то к разложенным на прилавке тканям, одной рукой возбужденно жестикулировал, второй щупал товар.  
Через несколько минут монолога взахлеб Эстебан перестал стараться понять, о чем ему говорит Вега. Кажется, даже Инес не разбиралась в тканях, как этот мужчина. Чтобы не быть совсем невежливым, Эстебан сделал вид, что разглядывает то, что показывает ему Вега. Два рулона синей ткани... Ах, они разные?.. А этот черный темнее того черного?..  
Взгляд Эстебана расфокусировался, он почувствовал себя глухим и слепым. Спасительным якорем в этой мешанине цветов и звуков стала рука Веги, поглаживающая очередной рулон с шелком. Пальцы плавно скользили вверх-вниз, иногда зарываясь глубже, иногда касаясь только подушечками, а ткань нежно обволакивала ласкающую руку. Будто дразнясь, Вега мастерил различные фигуры, которые распадались в воздухе, и шелк, все такой же гладкий, ложился обратно на стол. Эстебан с легкостью представил в этой сильной ладони женскую грудь, жаждущую более грубых прикосновений. Но Вега будет долго водить по ней рукой, будто бы случайно задевая твердые соски, затем медленно сожмет податливую плоть, вызвав нетерпеливый стон. Даже после этого он не подастся страсти, уже овладевшей его любовницей, и продолжит сладостные мучения, пока она не начнет умолять взять ее прямо сейчас, не избавляясь от нижних юбок...  
— Капитан, вы в порядке? У вас лицо покраснело — кажется, это солнечный удар.  
Эстебан расстеряно поднял глаза: одной рукой Вега удерживал его за локоть, второй обмахивал своим надушенным платком. Не удержавшись, Эстебан громко чихнул и почувствовал, что к нему возвращается способность мыслить.  
— Вам надо срочно в тень, — заявил Вега. — У меня неподалеку экипаж, я довезу вас до... Куда вы направлялись, капитан?  
— К алькальде.  
— Буду рад доставить вас по месту назначения.  
— Возможно, у меня и правда солнечный удар, — произнес Эстебан.  
На самом деле, он считал, что виной всему духи Веги, от которых у него разболелась голова, но ему и правда не помешало бы скрыться от посторонних глаз. Только что на него нашло затмение, которое не могло быть порождением здравого ума. Хуже того, вставшая перед глазами картина была такой красочной и реалистичной, что тело не могло не отреагировать на возбудитель. Приняв приглашение Веги, он избавит себя от насмешек и любопытных взглядов на выпуклость в его брюках. Сам Вега ничего не заметил, видимо, продолжая витать в мыслях о новом костюме. Эстебан вдруг понял, что в сравнении с этим надушенным кабальеро Инес сама скромность, и остро захотел ее увидеть. От этих мыслей проблема в нижней части тела не исчезла, став только заметнее.  
— Где ваш экипаж, дон Диего? — нетерпеливо спросил Эстебан. — Еще секунда промедления — и я свалюсь от нестерпимой жары. А вы даже не вспотели, — с некоторой завистью добавил он.  
— Вы просто целый день на ногах, капитан, — улыбнулся Вега, — а я всласть поспал, хотя, признаться, силы уже начинают меня покидать — верный знак, что неплохо бы вздремнуть.  
Наконец, они дошли до экипажа Веги, и Эстебан с облегчением уселся с теневой стороны. Весь путь до центра Лос-Анжелеса Вега не закрывал рта, принося Эстебану невыразимые мучения. "Господь велел терпеть", — мысленно повторял он себе снова и снова.  
Когда они подъехали к дому алькальде, Эстебан выскочил из экипажа и, впопыхах распрощавшись, бегом кинулся внутрь. Найдя одну из нежилых комнат, он подпер дверь стулом и стянул брюки с полыхающих чресел. Обхватив рукой член, он начал быстро ею двигать, представляя перед внутренним взором Инес. Однако долгожданная разрядка не наступала, пока он не вспомнил руку Веги, ласкающую шелк. Вскрикнув, он излил семя и стоял несколько секунд, оглушенный. Проклиная Вегу и его любовь к тканям, он поспешно привел себя в порядок и направился на поиски Луиса Кинтеро.


End file.
